This's For You
by Riichi Yuuki
Summary: My first fict in my new ffn account, NaruSaku. Tentang pemberian Naruto kepada kekasihnya Sakura di hari jadi mereka yang ke-3 tahun. Oneshoots. DLDR :p


Desclaimer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

This's For You © Riichi Yuuki

Rate T

Romance, Poetry

NaruSaku

AU, OOC, Typo(s), blablabla etc :p

**This's for u my lovely girl, Melinda-chan**

**Hey, watashi no koibito.. Happy 3rd Anniversary, yay!**

Oneshoot, DLDR :p

Enjoy :D

**oOoOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My rain in summer heat**

**My light in dark night**

**My waterfall in dry desert**

**My rainbow in blue sky**

**My fire in cold winter**

**My love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oOoOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey, Sakura-chan," sapa seorang pemuda pada gadis di sampingnya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu sepertinya tidak mendengarkan sapaan yang ditujukan padanya. Teracuhkan? Mungkin itu yang sekarang ada di benak sang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna kulit jeruk hampir matang itu.

"Sa-ku-ra-chaaann, apa kau mendengarku?" Pemuda berambut orange yang tadi merasa diacuhkan kembali memanggil gadis musim semi yang ternyata adalah pujaan hatinya dengan tampang bodoh khas Uzumaki.

"Aku mendengarmu, Naruto," jawab Sakura.

"Ada apa?" Sakura menjawab lagi tanpa menoleh ke arah kekasihnya, Naruto.

Hari itu adalah jam terakhir di Tokyo High Academy. Kebetulan guru yang mengajar di kelas Sakura dan Naruto tidak bisa masuk karena sedang ada keperluan. Jadi seisi kelas hanya diperintahkan untuk belajar sambil menunggu jam pulang sekolah.

"Aku bosan. Kau sedang apa, Sakura-chan?" Naruto mendengus malas. Pipi sebelah kirinya berbatasan langsung dengan permukaan meja belajarnya. Sayangnya meja belajarnya tidak cukup lebar menampung seluruh tubuhnya untuk bisa tidur.

"Apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang belajar?" Sakura tetap menatap buku diatas mejanya. Sesekali dia membolak-balikkan halaman demi halaman dan memberi coretan-coretan kecil di beberapa bagian.

"Apa kau tidak bosan belajar terus? Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan pertanyaan baru darinya. Kedua matanya menatap lekat-lekat pada Sakura yang sedang belajar disampingnya.

"Sebentar lagi ujian akhir. Seharusnya kau juga harus lebih giat belajar, Naruto."

"Aku bisa belajar bersama denganmu nanti."

"Aku tidak yakin."

"Kalau begitu ku akan akan kerumahmu sepulang sekolah."

"Bukan itu!" Sakura terlihat sedikit kesal.

"Lalu apa?"

Hening. Sakura lebih memilih tidak menjawab Naruto.

"Sakura?"

Naruto memecah keheningan.

"Kau hanya bermain setiap datang ke rumahku. Padahal awalnya kau selalu mengatakan ingin belajar. Tapi tetap saja kau hanya bermain," jawab Sakura meneruskan pertanyaan sebelumnya dari Naruto.

"Kapan? Aku tidak ingat?" Naruto bersiul pelan. Sakura jengkel. Dia menutup buku di depannya.

"Kau! Narutoo!" Sakura menggeram. "Kau hanya menggodaku tiap datang ke rumah, bermain dengan komputer di kamarku, dan—," kata Sakura tertahan. Dia sedikit menarik nafas, "— kalau bosan kau bahkan sampai ikut menonton acara gosip di televisi dengan ibuku!"

"Aku hanya bosan, dan lagi aku hanya ingin lebih akrab dengan calon mertuaku nan—." Sebuah jitakan mendarat mulus di kepala Naruto sebelum dia meneruskan kata-katanya disusul tatapan mematikan yang mungkin berarti jangan-bicarakan-hal-itu-bodoh dari Sakura. Naruto hanya mengangguk mengerti dengan wajah cemberut sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang seakan menjadi tempat pendaratan komet untuk kesekian kalinya karena tidak jarang Sakura melakukan hal itu padanya.

Sakura kembali ke tempat duduknya yang hanya selangkah dari tempat duduk Naruto. Dia membuka bukunya kembali dan berkonsentrasi. Sesekali dia melirik ke arah Naruto karena khawatir. Rasa kesal sudah berlalu meninggalkannya. Bagaimana pun dia tidak bisa lama-lama melakukan itu pada Naruto, kekasihnya. Mereka telah berpacaran sejak pertama kali masuk ke Tokyo High Academy tiga tahun yang lalu. Kadang Sakura berpikir kenapa dia bisa menyukai Naruto yang pemalas. Tapi itulah cinta, tumbuh tanpa alasan yang jelas. Menyatukan dua hati yang berbeda menjadi satu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kadang cinta seperti akar lili yang gigih**

**Menembus dinding jurang bebatuan demi tetesan air**

**Lili tumbuh**

**Berbunga indah**

**Menampilkan elok pada dunia**

**Namun akar tak pernah iri**

**Ia tetap sembunyi di dalam tanah**

**Dengan ketulusan**

**Demi keanggunan sang lili**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kau ingat saat pertama kali kita berpacaran?" Naruto menoleh kepada Sakura.

"Tentu, dua tahun lalu kan? Saat itu kita berada di kelas yang berbeda."

"Kau tidak mengingatnya, Sakura-chan," kata Naruto dengan raut wajah sedih yang agak dibuat-buat.

"Apa yang salah?" Sakura seakan bersiul tapi tidak bisa alias tiak ada bunyi yang keluar. Hanya ada bunyi gesekan udara yang berhembus dengan bibirnya dan membuat bunyi yang abstrak. Naruto mengerutkan jidat melihat tingkah Sakura. Sakura menatap balik Naruto dengan tatapan kau-mau-ku-jitak? Naruto hanya pasrah geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kita kan berpacaran 3 tahun yang lalu. Dan saat itu kita sekelas seperti sekarang ini," kata Naruto menjelaskan. "Saat itu kita masih di kelas satu. Ya, walaupun secara teknis cuma pacaran bohongan agar senpaimu itu cemburu," lanjut Naruto pelan.

"Oh oh oh." Sakura hanya ber-oh ria. Naruto menggigit meja karena kesal.

"Saakura-chaaan," balas Naruto merengek.

"Sasuke senpai. Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang ya?" Sakura sengaja membuat Naruto cemburu. Naruto kembali menggigit meja dan memaksanya secara tidak sengaja mengingat momen yang terjadi tiga tahun lalu. Tiga tahun lalu di Tokyo High Academy, saat itu Sakura belum menyukai Naruto. Merka hanya teman sekelas biasa. Sakura menyukai seniornya di sekolah itu, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha duduk di kelas tiga. Hampir semua murid perempuan menyukainya dan berbanding terbalik dengan itu, sebagian besar murid laki-laki membencinya.

Sasuke Uchiha terkenal playboy. Banyak gadis yang dekat dengannya. Walaupun semua tahu kalau dia sudah memiliki pacar tetap saja banyak gadis yang terjerat racunnya, termasuk Sakura. Sampai akhirnya Sakura disakiti oleh sang Uchiha. Sakura pun menceritakan hal itu pada Naruto yang merupakan temannya hingga tercetuslah ide pacaran bohongan dari mulut Naruto.

"Sasuke senpai jidatmu," kata Naruto pelan

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Ti—tidak ada, Sakura-chan."

"Oh, baguslah dasar kulit jeruk!"

"Kau tega sekali, Sakura-chan" Naruto hanya bisa cemberut.

"Hehehe ya maaf. Aku cuma bercanda, Naruto." Sakura tersenyum sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Iyaaa."

"Tapi Naruto." Sakura diam sejenak. "Terimakasih ya buat saat-saat itu. Kau selalu mendukungku, menghiburku, membuatku senang seakan aku benar-benar punya pacar sungguhan, bukan bohongan. Walau akhirnya tidak ada orang lain yang tahu kalau kita berpacaran, aku senang. Aku merasa bahagia karena walau cuma bohongan aku dapat merasakan cinta."

"Hah? Sa-sakura-chan?" Wajah Naruto memerah.

"Aku tahu kalau saat itu kau menyukaiku. Aku senang. Aku jadi bisa melupakan Sasuke-senpai dan berbalik menyukaimu." Sakura tersenyum lembut. Hembusan angin dari melewati jendela menerpa rambut merah mudanya. Cantik sekali. Naruto hanya terpaku melihat pemandangan di sampingnya itu. Tak disangka cinta yang dulu diberikannya akan berbunga seindah ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cinta sejati adalah batu yang langka**

**Dia kokoh seperti batu besar di tengah sungai**

**Kamu dapat menghampirinya saat terbawa arus**

**Berpeganganlah yang erat padanya**

**Dia akan menyelamatkanmu dari sungai deras itu apapun yang terjadi**

**Dia akan mengembalikan hatimu, menenangkan jiwamu**

**Meyakinkanmu untuk sembuh dari ketakutanmu dengan cepat**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Setelah semua itu akhirnya jadi lebih mudah." Naruto tertawa dengan cengiran khasnya. "Aku jadi tidak perlu mengatakan 'maukah kau menjadi pacarku?' saat itu," lanjut Naruto.

"Benar-benar payah," dengus Sakura. "Saat itu aku malah ingin sekali kau mengatakan itu padaku."

"Tapi aku malu. Kau kan tahu aku ini pemalu," sahut Naruto.

"Saat itu kencan pertama kita setelah satu tahun kita pacaran bohongan. Saat itu adalah dimana kau mengubahnya menjadi pacaran sesungguhnya tanpa menyatakan apa-apa padaku. Itu benar-benar tidak romantis." Sakura menggigit ujung pulpennya.

"Jadi kau ingin saat itu aku mengatakan kalau aku cinta padamu dan bertanya apakah kau bersedia jadi kekasihku?" Naruto bertanya pada Sakura.

"Tepat sekali!"

"Tapi kan hati kita sudah sama-sama tahu jawabannya. Meskipun sebenarnya satu tahun pertama status kita cuma bohongan, tapi aku yakin saat itu hati kita tidak melakukannya dengan bohongan."

Sakura mengeluarkan kepalanya lewat jendela kelas lalu berteriak, "Huueeekk! Gombal!"

Naruto hanya tertawa. Dia sudah terbiasa dikatakan gombal oleh Sakura. Padahal menurut Naruto, dia hanya mengutarakan isi hatinya yang bisa menyebabkan sakit kalau dipendam. Dan menurut Sakura hal itu lebay alias terlalu berlebihan.

Sejak mereka berpacaran sungguhan di kelas dua, mereka selalu terlihat akur. Meski kadang ribut, mereka hanya meributkan hal-hal konyol dan berakhir dengan candaan yang membuat mereka saling tertawa. Mereka sering berangkat sekolah dan pulang sekolah bersama. Bila salah satu dari mereka sakit, mereka saling memperhatikan. Pernah suatu hari Sakura sakit dan harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Hanya Naruto yang bisa membujuknya agar dia mau minum obat.

Sakura melihat keluar jendela.

"Hey, Naruto"

Naruto berjalan kearah Sakura.

"Ada apa, Sakura-chan?"

"Lihat pemandangannya bagus."

Naruto tersenyum. "Sebelum ujian akhir nanti ayo kita kencan," kata Naruto sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura.

"Heehh?" Wajah Sakura memerah. "Naruto! Kau mau melakukan apa padaku?! Dasar hentai!" Sakura memukulkan pulpennya ke kepala Naruto.

"Aduh! Aku kan hanya mengajakmu ke suatu tempat, Sakura-chan."

"Habisnya kau tiba-tiba menggandeng tanganku." Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. "Baiklah, Naruto." Senyumnya lebar. Selebar jidatnya (?)

Mereka pun kembali duduk di bangkunya masing-masing. Terpancar senyum yang entah karena apa dan datang dari mana di wajah keduanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cinta seperti rangkaian bintang di langit**

**Walau jauh namun tetap bercahaya**

**Meski tertutup awan bintang akan selalu ada**

**Menghias malam, ceriakan semesta**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh iya. Aku ada kejutan untukmu, Sakura-chan."

"Apa itu, Naruto?"

"Sebelumnya kan aku bingung ingin memberikan apa padamu di 3 tahun hari jadi kita besok."

"Aku akan memberikan coklat seperti maumu," celoteh Sakura. "Lalu apa yang akan kau berikan?" Sakura penasaran.

"Lihat saja besok," cengir Naruto. Sakura hanya menghela nafas. Penasaran.

**oOoOo**

Drrrttttt ... Drrrttttt

Drrrrtttt ... Drrrrttt

Telepon genggam Sakura bergetar. Dia menghentikan kegiatan belajarnya sebentar.

"Sudah malam begini. Siapa ya?" Sakura mengambil telepon genggamnya

"Hmm, email dari Naruto," gumamnya.

_from: Naruto Uzumaki_

_adr: naruto_uzumaki91 _

_text: jam istirahat pertama besok, disamping pintu masuk aula_

Sakura kemudian menutup bukunya.

"Sebaiknya aku tidur." Sakura mengambil boneka panda pemberian Naruto di sudut tempat tidurnya. Dia memeluknya erat. Sakura tersenyum. "Naruto... Kau."

**oOoOo**

"Naruto, kemana dia? Mengapa dia tidak masuk padahal tasnya ada di kelas? Sepertinya dia membolos lagi grr.." Sakura menggeram. Bel istirahat pertama pun berbunyi.

"Sudah bel istirahat pertama dia tidak muncul juga. Eh? Bel istira—" Sakura terdiam sejenak, "—hat pertama."

Sakura mengingat email dari Naruto tadi malam. Dia bergegas menuju ke samping pintu masuk aula seperti isi dari email tersebut.

"Apa yang direncanakannya." Sakura kembali penasaran. Dia bergegas menuju ke aula. Dari kejauhan terlihat kerumunan beberapa siswa di samping pintu masuk aula. Mereka mengerumuni sebuah estalase yang berisikan tulisan-tulisan siswa ataupun pengumuman dari sekolah. Majalah dinding.

Sakura masuk kedalam kerumunan beberapa siswa tersebut. Setelah berada di barisan paling depan dia melihat sebuah kertas merah muda. Kertas tersebut berbingkaikan replika kepingan bunga sakura di setiap sisinya. Kertas indah itu berisikan sesuatu untuknya. Sakura membaca isinya beberapa saat. Di bagian akhir tertulis "This's for You by Naruto Uzumaki"

Bulir-bulir air entah dari mana datangnya sedikit membasahi matanya. Wajahnya panas seketika membuat matanya agak berkaca-kaca. Seketika itu kerumunan siswa tadi agak memberi ruang untuk sosok pemuda yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Sakura. Dengan membawa setangkai bunga lili dia menepuk bahu Sakura. Pemuda bernama Naruto yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya.

"This's for You, Sakura-chan" Kata Naruto tersenyum.

Sakura berbalik dan mengusap matanya. "Terimakasih Naruto." Dia memeluk Naruto erat sesaat lalu melepas pelukannya.

"Terima kasih sudah menjadi orang yang kucintai 3 tahun ini," kata Naruto sambil memberikan tangkaian bunga lili yang dibawanya." Happy Anniversary"

"Happy Anniversary," sahut Sakura. Kebahagiaan terpancar di wajah indahnya. Dia menyambut tangkaina lili dari Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa tidak membuat kepingan bunga sakura yang asli untuk bingkai puisinya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Bunga sakura belum mekar."

"Oh. Pantas saja kau memberiku lili."

"Tidak. Menurutku lili cocok untukmu. Soal sakura yang belum mekar, umm.. tenang saja. Karena Sakura yang ada di hatiku sekarang sudah mekar jauh lebih indah." Naruto melirik pasa Sakura.

Sakura merona mendengar perkataan Naruto. Siswa lain bersorak. Dan keduanya ikut tertawa bahagia.

**oOoOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Remember when the times we're together**

**As we go on and our life's change**

**We will always be love**

**We will always be friends**

**Now and forever**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oOoOo**

**~FIN~**


End file.
